For thousands of years humans have heated enclosed spaces designed for the purpose of entering singularly or communally, for the beneficial health properties thought to result from periods of high heat. The ancient Roman and Turkish baths, the Mesoamerican temazcals, the Native American sweat lodges, the contemporary Finnish saunas, Korean jimjilbangs, and prefabricated and portable saunas such as those referenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,979,094, 5,628,073, 4,277,855, 3,422,465, 4,833,739, are examples that are relevant to the history and field of the endeavor to which this invention pertains. Up until now, though, dry and wet saunas and various therapy rooms, such as vibratory, aromatherapy, chromotherapy, have either had entrances in the form of side doors, or in the cases of recent portable chambers, the capsule has been closed or zippered around the individual. The prior art's points of ingress and egress permits heat to escape every time the door is opened because the door is at the same level as the heated chamber. Additionally, a side entrance reduces the area available for seating or lying. Unlike a cedar hot tub, for example, which allows 360 degree seating because it is entered from above, the side door in prior art generally creates unidirectional, duodirectional or tridirectional bench seating, but cannot provide for seating fully in the round.